Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance:Tập 6 Chương 8
Phần 1 Những tinh linh sống trong khu rừng bắt đầu chấn động, khi chúng nhận ra được sự có mặt của kẻ xâm nhập. “…Kamito?” “-Người đó đến rồi.” Milla cau mày, và Kamito trả lời ngắn gọn. Như muốn lôi kéo Kamito đi, khắc ấn trên bàn tay trái cậu đập rộn. Người không mời mà đến đó – chẳng cần suy nghĩ cũng biết là ai. “Milla, làm ơn hãy đến chỗ Claire cũng những người khác đi.” Vội vã mặc vào chiếc áo đồng phục, Kamito cầm «Trảm Yêu Thánh Kiếm» lên. “Nhưng, còn anh …” “Cô ấy chỉ nhắm vào anh thôi. Anh phải ngăn họ lại.” “Anh định tự mình đánh với Nepenthes Lore sao?” “Nhanh -“ Milla gật đầu và chạy thẳng về khu cắm trại. Nhìn theo – “…Con quái vật to vãi đạn.” Kamito lau mồ hôi trên trán. Kamito cảm thấy không gian tràn ngập mùi chết chóc lan ra từ sau những hàng cây. Cô ấy nữa, ắt hẳn cũng biết cậu đang ở đó. Ngay lập tức – tiếng gầm vang lên như muốn rung chuyển trời đất. ''--Tới rồi.'' Kamito truyền linh lực vào «Trảm Yêu Thánh Kiếm». Hào quang ánh bạc sáng ngời, Terminus Est xua đi bóng tối. Nghiền nát hết cả mảnh rừng – Con quái vật đứng trước Kamito. Tinh linh sứ mặc chiến giáp hắc ám – Nepenthes Lore Với - “Em rất vui sướng đấy, Kamito. Anh một mình đợi em ở đây sao?” Đôi mắt màu hoàng hôn hớp hồn đó. Chiếc váy đen tuyền đó, mái tóc của đêm khuya tĩnh mịch đó – khẽ bay theo cơn gió nhẹ. Oh, cô ấy rốt cuộc cũng chẳng thay đổi gì – vẫn còn giữ lại một chút gì đó vẻ ngoài của ngày xưa, khi hai trái tim họ cùng chung nhịp đập. Dù Kamito giờ đã thay đổi thật nhiều. “Restia…” Tâm trí Kamito chợt trống rỗng, như bị bóng hình xinh đẹp kia thôi miên. Nếu cậu đưa bàn tay mình tới, liệu Restia có trở lại không? – Ý muốn xuẩn ngốc vụt qua. “Nepenthes Lore là đối thủ cuối cùng mà em dành cho anh đấy.” Cô ấy mỉm cười. “Vậy, hãy kiếm vũ đến khi nào anh thỏa mãn, Kamito.” “…!” … Con người Restia lúc này, những lời nói có “rồ-măn” đến mấy cũng bó tay. Chỉ còn kiếm vũ, mới làm con tim đã bị nhấn chìm bởi «Điều ước» xao động. “Từ những mảnh đất ta đã reo rắc bóng tối vô tận, ban tặng cho ngươi sự trừng phạt vĩnh cửu…” Đôi môi tươi thắm của Restia niệm chú. Thân hình cô ấy tan ra, như hòa vào bóng tối – Lập tực, một thanh quỷ kiếm xuất hiện trên tay Nepenthes Lore. Thanh cự kiếm làm cậu hoài niệm về hắc hỏa tai ương. Mặc dù hơi khác biệt, những vẫn là vũ khí mà ba năm trước – «Tuyệt mệnh kiếm» – trong số ma trang hắc ám, nó là loại có sức mạnh tối thượng. Nhưng, tinh linh ma trang hiện tại của Kamito cũng không phải là dễ xơi. Tuy chưa hoàn chỉnh, nhưng so với Restia, Est cũng không kém cạnh chút nào. “—Lên nào, Est!” «Trảm Yêu Thánh Kiếm» tỏa sáng rực rỡ. Phần 2 Milla cắm đầu chạy qua khu rừng náo loạn bởi những tinh linh. Cô nhắm tới trung tâm của «chiến lũy», nơi Claire cùng mọi người đang đứng. Rõ ràng, họ cũng đã nhận thức được chuyện gì đã xảy ra – Bất chợt, Milla nhìn thấy một chú hỏa miêu chạy từ phía xa. Cô nhớ tên nó là Scarlet, tinh linh giao ước của Claire. “…Milla!” Giọng nói vang lên từ hướng mà Scarlet xuất hiện, Milla dừng lại. Claire, Ellis cùng Rinslet bước ra khỏi chỗ tối. Trên tay họ tinh linh ma trang đã sẵn sàng, chuẩn bị chiến đấu. “—Kamito đâu?” Claire hỏi, vẻ mặt đầy lo âu, hơi thở gấp gáp khiến bờ vai run run. “Anh ấy đang một mình đánh với Nepenthes Lore mà tinh linh bóng đêm mang tới.” “…Em nói gì cơ!?” Claire và hai cô gái kia nhìn nhau. “Nhanh. Nói cho bọn chị biết Kamito ở đâu. Chúng ta phải cùng nhau chống lại Nepenthes chứ.” “…Cùng nhau?” Milla cau mày … Cô ấy nói gì thế? “Phải. Kamito không thể tay đôi với kẻ đó được.” “Nếu không lẹ lên, Kamito sẽ bị bắt đi!” Ellis cùng Rinslet sốt ruột. “Nhưng …” Mấy người này đúng là tinh linh sứ tài năng thật. Nhưng, thực sự họ không thể giúp Kamito. Trái lại, còn trở thành gánh nặng cho cậu ấy. Nepenthes Lore là một con quái vật bá đạo. Hiện giờ, sức mạnh của nó còn khủng hơn mấy lần so với lúc tiêu diệt Sư Đoàn của Milla. Chỉ có Kamito mới đủ sức đánh trực diện với hắn. Không, có thể Kamito sẽ thất bại. Bắt Milla chạy vội tới đấy, hiển nhiên cậu đã biết rất rõ tình hình. Để giúp những người bạn của cậu ấy chạy trốn. Milla đồng tình với ý định của Kamito. “—Mấy chị, không thể đi tới đó được!” “…? Tại sao?” Claire ngạc nhiên, nhăn mặt, Ellis và Rinslet nhìn nhau. “Kamito chọn cách ở lại để bảo vệ các chị đấy. Vì thế, đừng có mà đi!” “Kamito nói vậy sao?” “…Huh?” “Kamito có bảo rằng cậu ấy sẽ đánh một mình không?” Claire nhìn thẳng vào Milla. Hơn là trách mắng, cô ấy đang nói với một vẻ uy quyền khó tả. “Umm … nhưng…” Thấy “Đừng nhưng nhị gì hết, chúng ta phải tới đó.” Claire mạnh mẽ quả quyết. “Chúng ta là một đội, và hắn – là một người bạn quý giá của chúng ta.” Ellis, Rinslet lặng lẽ gật đầu. “…” Milla thấy trong tim mình kích động – …Chưa thể hiểu được. Chỉ cảm giác được như nóng cháy – -Ngay lúc đó, tia sét hắc ám nổ vang. “…!?” Phần 3 “Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” Kamito nhảy lên. Cầm chắc Est bằng hai bàn tay, cậu vung tới phần đầu của gã kỵ sĩ. Mặc dù kiếm này, so với «Trảm Yêu Thánh Kiếm» ngày trước mà Thánh nữ đã dùng để tiêu diệt Ma Vương thì uy lực chỉ bằng một phần mười, nhưng nó vẫn đủ biến «Trảm Long Kiếm» (TLN: chả biết có nên đổi về Đồ Long Đao ko, nghe toàn kiếm mà phát ngán) của Leonora Lancaster thành mảnh vụn. Thế mà, thân hình đồ sộ của gã kỵ sĩ quay lại và nâng ma kiếm lên, nhẹ nhàng gạt đi đòn tấn công. Những tia lửa lóe lên trong đêm tối. Kamito bị bắn ngược trở lại, bay vào không trung. Thứ này mạnh lên rõ rệt ...! Đáp xuống đất, Kamito chép miệng. Cậu cúi thấp xuống và tấn công lại lần nữa. Cậu cũng nhận thấy rõ yếu thế của mình khi đánh với kẻ có sức mạnh cơ thể. Cùng đẳng cấp về vũ khí, mà lực tay của Kamito yếu hơn, rõ ràng cậu đang bất lợi. Nếu thế, mình phải lợi dụng lúc hắn sơ hở-'' Rồi Kamito bước lên. Nepenthes Lore quét ma kiếm qua một bên- Ngay lập tức, những tia sét hắc ám tóe ra từ lưỡi kiếm. “…!?” Kamito vừa kịp nhảy lên để né tránh. Vô số tia sét đục lên mặt đất một cái hố to. “…Ngay cả cái đấy cũng dùng được sao?” Kamito không nhịn được mà kêu lên. «Tuyệt mệnh trảm» – ba năm trước đấy, kỹ năng này đã làm rất nhiều gương mặt các tinh linh sứ tham dư «Kiếm Vũ» tràn ngập sợ hãi. Với nó, Kamito từng áp đảo tất cả và đoạt giải quán quân đại hội, trở thành Tuyệt Đỉnh Vũ cơ. Bị đánh trúng coi như xuống mồ luôn. Nhanh nhẹn né đám sét ập đến như bão, Kamito cố tìm cho được sơ hở của đối phương. Ma kiếm cùng Thánh kiếm gay gắt kháng cự nhau, tia lửa phóng ra như mưa. «Trảm Yêu Thánh Kiếm» cùng «Tuyệt mệnh kiếm», xét về sức mạnh là cùng đẳng cấp. Kamito vung Terminus Est lên, chém liên tục, không để cho Nepenthes Lore có cơ hội phóng thích tia sét. Nhưng cậu không thể dồn hắn vào thế hạ phong. Kiếm kỹ của hắn sánh ngang với Kamito. Hơn nữa, khác hẳn cậu, gã hắc kỵ sĩ còn có linh lực vô tận. Lợi thế duy nhất – ''…Hắn không phải là chủ nhân thực sự của Restia qua một giao ước hoàn chỉnh. Ngay cả có là tinh linh ma trang hắc ám mạnh nhất, Restia cũng chỉ tùy thích hóa thành hình dáng ma kiếm. Thế nên, nó không đáp ứng ý muốn riêng của tinh linh sứ. So với một vũ khí được thành hình từ sự hợp nhất với người lập giao ước cùng ý chí của tinh linh, chênh lệch là cả vấn đề lớn. “Tên khốn-“ Kamito siết chặt «Trảm Yêu Thánh Kiếm». Đặt hết niềm tin vào tinh linh mang tên Est, cậu truyền linh lực đến tối đa vào tinh linh ma trang. Thánh kiếm tỏa ánh hào quang chói lọi, hoàn toàn xua tan đi bóng đêm. “Ngươi không bao giờ có thể sử dụng Restia như ta đã từng đâu.” Kamito đâm vào một bên. Cùng tiếng kim loại sắc bén, thân hình Nepenthes Lore lần đầu tiên chao đảo. Hắn dùng «Tuyệt Mệnh trảm», tính ngăn cản Kamito đánh tiếp. --Tuy nhiên, đó chính là điều Kamito đã chờ đợi. «Tuyệt Mệnh trảm» không phải là kiếm kỹ, mà chính là một ma pháp sử dụng ma kiếm làm vật trung gian. Dù không cần niệm chú, nhưng kích hoạt nó cần chút trì hoãn. Nắm lấy thời cơ, Kamito tăng tốc. Tia sét lóe lên ngay trước mắt, mà Kamito vẫn không lùi bước. Cậu có thể đọc được đường đạn lâu bao nhiêu, thì Terminus Est có đủ sức mạnh để làm chệch hướng chúng. Một chớp sáng bạc trắng vạch trên không trung, tia sét hắc ám lập tức bị đẩy lùi. “Ohhhhhhhhhhh!” Kamito không dừng lại. Cầm thánh kiếm tràn đầy sức mạnh, cậu lao tới Nepenthes Lore như một cơn bão lốc, chém xuống với tất cả sức mạnh. Chiếc mũ giáp của gã kỵ sĩ lăn vỡ tan – Chìm trong hào quang của Terminius Est, những mảnh vụn tan biến. Một tiếng gầm khủng khiếp làm Kamito chói tai. Hai hốc mắt rực đỏ như nhìn thấu Kamito. “..!?” Kamito ngạc nhiên, mắt mở lớn. Cậu hết sức sửng sốt bởi cảnh tượng ngay trước mặt. Lộ ra từ vết thủng trên bộ giáp – Thứ đó không phải là nhân loại. Được sương mù đen bao phủ, trông hắn giống một bộ xương khô hơn. Nằm giữa cái hốc tối tăm, đôi mắt đỏ lóe lên đầy tai ương. “Thứ này … cái quỷ gì …?” Ngay từ đầu Kamito đã biết Nepenthes Lore khác với tinh linh sứ bình thường Nhưng, thứ này- “—Đúng, hắn không phải con người.” Người trả lời là Restia, đã trở lại hình hài một cô gái xinh đẹp. “—Được đánh thức nhờ cấm thuật, người kế tục Ma Vương, ý chí của Ren Ashdoll.” “…Ren Ashdoll?” Kamito đã được nghe cái tới khá nhiều lần. Cái tên của chúa tể bóng tối, theo tin tức là đã ngã xuống từ thời cổ đại, sự tồn tại của hắn đến giờ vẫn còn là phỏng đoán. “Restia … Em,… cái…” “Về điểm này, anh chỉ có thể biết đến vậy thôi.” Restia khẽ cười. Tia sáng của thảm họa lóe từ hai hốc mắt, những tiếng gầm làm rung chuyển xung quanh. Uy áp Kamito cảm thấy giờ khác hẳn lúc trước. “…Nếu hắn không phải con người, chẳng cần phải nương tay làm gì.” Kamito sẵn sàng «Trảm Yêu Thánh Kiếm» lần nữa. “Em thích nét mặt đó của anh. Nó làm em nhớ đến những ngày ấy.” “Anh hiện tại, hoàn toàn khác với Kamito mà em biết ngày xưa.” Kamito lắc đầu. “Không còn là vũ cơ mạnh nhất, hay sát thủ của Trại Giáo Dưỡng nữa. Thay vì thế, anh giờ là một thành viên của «nhóm Scarlet», đại diện cho Học viện Tinh linh Areishia, Kazehaya Kamito!” “Đúng. Anh yếu hơn rất nhiều đó.” “Thì sao chứ?” Kamito nhún vai. “Đúng là anh yếu đi thật. Nếu Kamito của ba năm trước đứng ở đây – anh cùng với Restia, có lẽ đánh lại gã Nepenthes ghê tởm này anh sẽ chẳng sợ hãi chút nào.” “Hiển nhiên. Người biết rõ nhất sức mạnh trong con người anh mạnh đến nhường nào … Là em.” “Tuy nhiên, có lẽ em sẽ không tin điều này –“ Kamito cười bình thản. “Từ Học viện. Anh đã đạt được sức mạnh còn lớn hơn cả ba năm trước.” “…? Anh nói cái gì?” “Không nghe anh nói sao? Từ Học viên, anh còn mạnh hơn cả lúc trước.” Gương mặt hoàn mỹ của Restia- Phảng phất chút băn khoăn- Thật là hiếm có. “…Trò đùa thiếu muối thật đó. Khá ngạc nhiên là tính tự phụ và tự tin vào bản thân vẫn hệt như khi anh còn bé.” Quay sang Nepenthes Lore, cô nhấc tay- “Thứ tự tin vô căn cứ đó, sẽ bị chính em nghiền nát.” Tia chớp đen xẹt trên đầu ngón tay Restia. “Tuy cô ta có nói là phong ấn vẫn chưa được gỡ hết, nhưng hãy để em tiếp đãi anh một món đặc biệt. Đây là sức mạnh chân chính của Nepenthes Lore –“ “…!?” Thân hình đồ sộ của gã kỵ sĩ rung lên dữ dội. Bộ giáp đen tan vào sương mù rồi hòa quyện vào trời đêm- …Cái **** gì thế này!? Kamito cảnh giác nhìn- Từ chỗ bộ giáp biến mất, thứ bóng tối sền sệt rỉ ra. Vặn vẹo, dị dạng. Hay đúng hơn là nó đang hình thành cơ thể con người. Bộ xương gớm ghiếc bắn ra một cái nhìn đỏ rực, từ miệng nó vang lên lời than khóc nguyền rủa kỳ dị. Đôi môi xinh xắn của Restia hơi méo đi. “Ngoài chức năng bảo vệ cho Nepenthes Lore, bộ giáp đó còn làm nhiệm vụ phong ấn, ngăn cản ý chí bóng tối trở nên cuồng nộ.” Restia lần nữa quay lại hình dạng ma kiếm. Cái đầu lâu kia run lên đầy phấn khích vì được phóng thích, thở ra làn khói đen như mực. “Tệ rồi…” Kamito liếm môi và rên rỉ … Những ngón tay của cậu run run, lo sợ. Một con quái vật thực sự -- so với đối thủ lúc nãy, đã hoàn toàn khác biệt. Kamito siết chặt lấy người bạn của mình, Thánh kiếm. “—Est, dựa vào em cả đấy. Hãy cho anh mượn sức mạnh thêm chút nữa thôi.” Phần 4 Nghe thấy âm thanh so kiếm từ đằng xa, Milla cắn chặt môi. Claire cùng những người kia đang đi tới chỗ của Kamito. Mình… -Không, mình không được phép do dự. Mất đi khả năng sử dụng tinh linh giao ước, bản thân cô chỉ là một gánh nặng. Mình, không còn giá trị nào nữa … Cô nhẹ nhàng vuốt lên con mắt trái màu hổ phách – «Ma Phong Nhãn». Cảm giác lạnh lẽo như trái tim cô hiện giờ. Giá trị ngang bằng với thứ vật chứa cho một tinh linh chiến lược hùng mạnh. Cuộc sống của cô chỉ vỏn vẹn có thế. Nhưng, Kamito … Vuốt ve mái tóc mình, cô nhớ lại hơi ấm từ bàn tay đó. Biết được anh ấy lớn lên từ «Trại Giáo Dưỡng», giống với cô – không, chắc chắn anh ấy còn phải chịu đựng huấn luyện gian khổ hơn cô nhiều. Dù thế, anh ấy vẫn giữ được nụ cười trên môi – Và tin tưởng những cô gái kia, những người bạn, đến nhường nào. Anh ấy nói, mình không phải là công cụ … Cảm xúc của cô đã trở nên điềm tĩnh và vững vàng từ lâu, chợt bắt đầu xao động. Ước gì, mình mạnh mẽ được như vậy…! Nước mắt chảy dài trên gương mặt Milla. Tuy vậy, lúc này cô lại yếu ớt đến đáng thương. …Thật tiếc. Và, tiếng bước chân chạy vang ra từ phía rừng rậm. “…Fianna?” Milla ngước lên. Là người không thích hợp cho trận chiến, lẽ ra cô ấy phải trốn ở trong trung tâm chiến lũy chứ, sao lại ---? Fianna đi tới ngay khi nhìn thấy Milla. Hẳn là do thể trạng “nhu mỳ”, nên dừng lại đã thở không ra hơi. “Chẳng ngờ được rằng kẻ thù lại xông pha ngang nhiên đến thế. Chị đã mất nhiều thời gian để tính toán tổn thất và sửa chữa lại kết giới. Mặc dù chức năng tổng thể khôi phục được chút ít rồi, nhưng vòng ma pháp bên trong lại bị xáo trộn, khá là tệ hại…” Hình như cô ấy đang bận sửa chữa những lỗ hổng của kết giới. Nói chung, công việc như vậy trong thời gian ngắn không phải là dễ dàng – Dù sao, chị ấy là một vu nữ và cũng là ứng cử viên cho tước vị Nữ hoàng mà. Riêng về phần xây dựng kết giới, đem ra so với những tinh linh sứ cao cấp hơn tham dự Kiếm Vũ, Fianna vẫn là vô đối. ...Kết giới ư? Chợt một ý tưởng lóe sáng trong đầu Milla. Tuy nhiên, cô vẫn còn do dự - tại sao Fianna lại ở đây? “…Chị, đang định đi đâu vậy?” Nhìn Fianna thở hồng hộc, Milla hỏi. “…? Quá rõ rồi sao? Đương nhiên là đi giúp Kamito-kun rồi.” Fianna trả lời với nét mặt hoài nghi. Thật bất ngờ, trong mắt cô ấy không có chút do dự. “Rốt cuộc là tinh linh kỵ sĩ của chị vẫn là đối thủ truyền kiếp với một tinh linh cấp bóng đêm.” À mà, dù sở hữu được tinh linh bá đạo thế nào đi nữa, không được rèn giũa kỹ năng chiến đấu, sẽ ngay lập tức bị nhắm làm mục tiêu. “Tại sao…?” “Eh?” “Tại sao, các chị…” Milla không hiểu thấu nổi hành động của họ. Dựa vào khả năng của Nhóm Scarlet, đến bao giờ mới đánh bại được Nepenthes Lore chứ? Mà rõ là họ thừa biết – Thấy vẻ phức tạp của Milla, Fianna “fufu” một tiếng và mỉm cười. “Bởi vì bọn chị đặt niềm tin vào Kamito-kun – Thế nên, cậu ấy chắc chắn sẽ tin tưởng lại chúng ta.” “…!” Đôi mắt Milla mở lớn. …Kamito cũng tin vào họ sao? Chẳng lẽ, anh ấy không chiến đấu một mình để họ được an toàn chạy thoát – … Mà là, mong chờ một chiến thắng kề vai sát cánh? Tin tưởng vào đồng đội, Kamito đã nhờ Milla chạy tới chỗ Claire cùng những người khác. Thế nhưng cô lại bảo họ chạy đi…!? “Uhm, ngoài ra…” Fianna đỏ mặt e thẹn. “Con gái mà … Vì người yêu của mình, họ có thể làm tất cả mọi thứ.” Cô ấy nói vậy đó, một lời thì thầm nho nhỏ, những đủ để nghe. “…?” “Khi lớn lên, em sẽ hiểu thôi.” Fianna xấu hổ quay gương mặt đỏ bừng đi. Nhìn công chúa cao quý thế này- Và ý tưởng kia quay trở lại— Đúng rồi, nếu Fianna xây dựng kết giới cấp cao… Có thể sự cố gắng sẽ được đền đáp…! “Rồi, chị phải đi đây—“ “—Chờ chút.” Milla vươn tới và túm chặt lấy ngay khi Fianna định chạy đi. “Gì vậy?” “Chiến lũy này, hiện tại đang nằm trong quyền kiểm soát của chị?” “…? Phải. Dù đã hư hại, nhưng kết giới và vòng ma pháp vẫn do chị kiếm soát.” Nhìn Fianna nghiêng đầu lúng túng, Milla nói. “Em có một ý tưởng để thử. Em mong chị sẽ giúp đỡ.” …Chúa mới biết nó có hiệu nghiệm hay không. Nhưng, cũng đáng giá để thử. Ngón tay Milla khẽ vuốt lấy «Ma Phong Nhãn». Nếu thất bại – hay thành công, mình sẽ mất toàn bộ giá trị bản thân. Đây sẽ là một hành động xoay chuyển cuộc sống mà cô đã từng bám víu. Nhưng – nếu không làm gì, cô sẽ mãi mãi hối hận. Nghĩ vậy. Lần đầu tiên trong đời, một ý tưởng như cháy bỏng trong trái tim cô. Milla Basset gào to. “-Làm ơn. Hãy đưa em tới trung tâm của «Chiến lũy»!” Phần 5 --Khi thứ bóng tối sền sệt như bùn nhỏ giọt xuống, Nepenthes Lore gào rú. Rồi gã hắc kỵ sĩ rút «Tuyệt Mệnh kiếm» đang cắm sâu vào mặt đất. Nắm chặt lấy «Trảm Yêu Thánh Kiếm» đang tỏa ra hào quang sáng bạc rạng ngời, Kamito bắt đầu lao tới. Đạp chân để tăng tốc độ -- Kamito chớp mắt đã lại gần. Kéo dài sẽ bất lợi cho mình. Thắng bại phải được giải quyết ở đòn tấn công tiếp theo…! Nhưng ngay lúc cậu chạm vào vũng bùn— “—Cái gì?” Một cảm giác kiệt quệ lan tỏa khắp người cậu, và hào quang trên Terminus Est chợt ảm đạm. …Để thứ quỷ này chạm vào, nó sẽ đánh cắp linh lực của mình sao? Bóng tối lầy nhầy cuốn lấy chân Kamito. Cậu chép miệng và nhảy ra. Vô số xúc tu mọc ra khỏi mặt đất, bám theo Kamito. Truyền linh lực vào Terminus Est đã lờ mờ, cậu chém sạch bọn chúng. Nepenthes Lore gầm lên như cười, vẻ rất hài lòng. “…Con thú vật này, được phóng thích ra sướng vậy à!” Bôi bác đối thủ thêm cũng chẳng lấy gì làm vui lắm. Chất không ngừng rỉ ra từ cơ thể Nepenthes Lore nhanh chóng ăn mòn mặt đất. “Đây là tất cả linh lực đánh cắp được trước đây…?” Né khỏi đám xúc tu đen vươn tới, Kamito đợi thời cơ. «Tuyệt mệnh trảm» từ ma kiếm trên tay Nepenthes Lore. “…!?” Một đợt sấm sét hắc ám sẹt qua mặt đất thành vệt dài. Kamito tránh trong đường tơ kẽ tóc, phát hiện ra mảnh rừng đằng sau đã bốc hơi sạch sẽ. Sức mạnh làm kinh hãi của hắn so với lúc khi còn bị bộ giáp phong ấn gấp hàng trăm lần. Rất nhiều tinh linh ẩn nấp trong rừng chết ngay tắp lự, tan thành từng mảnh vụn ánh sáng. Những con bỏ trốn đều bị bắt và ăn mòn bởi xúc tu mọc từ mặt đất. “…Est!” Kamito hất đi đám bùn và nhảy tới, truyền tiếp linh lực vào «Trảm Yêu Thánh Kiếm». Với thanh kiếm chói lóa, cậu vung xuống thanh ma kiếm bóng đêm –! “Ohhhhhhhhhh!” Như đáp lại ý muốn của Kamito, Terminus Est rực rỡ hơn. Tuy vậy. Clang – có tiếng kim loại gãy vỡ. Trong tiếng tia lửa nổ vang lần nữa, Kamito nghe thấy *crack*. …Không thể nào, Est gãy sao!? Tới lúc này, «Trảm Yêu Thánh Kiếm» đã trừ khử đi vô số kẻ thù nguy hiểm. Lần đầu tiên, Kamito cảm thấy bất lợi trong một cuộc so kiếm trực diện. Terminus Est không kém hơn với ma kiếm. Nhưng cứ cố sử dụng tinh linh ma trang mạnh làm linh lực Kamito cạn kiệt. “…Tsk, anh cầu xin em, Est, hãy gượng thêm chút nữa!” Kamito vừa dốc hết linh lực vào thanh kiếm nắm chặt trong tay vừa hét lên. Ánh sáng và bóng tối lại giằng co. Những tia lửa lóe lên nơi hai lưỡi kiếm va chạm. Đột nhiên, bên bàn tay trái Kamito đau nhói. - Vô ích thôi. Với tình trạng hiện tại anh không thắng được Nepenthes Lore đâu. Giọng của Restia ngân vang trong tâm trí cậu. Cô ấy nói trực tiếp với Kamito thông qua «Khắc ấn Tinh linh». - Thức tỉnh đi, Kamito. Hãy cho em chiêm ngưỡng sức mạnh thực sự của anh nào. ... Sức mạnh thực sự của mình? -- Phải. Đủ mạnh để giết «Chúng», năng lực thực sự của Ma Vương. ... Với sức mạnh đó, mình có thể bảo vệ đồng đội được không? Kamito vừa thầm hỏi trong lòng vừa dốc thêm linh lực vào Thánh kiếm đang sáng chói. ... Nó có thể thực hiện «Điều ước» của em ba năm trước không, điều ước mà đã không được thực hiện ấy? ...Có chứ. Hơn nữa, không thức tỉnh bây giờ, anh sẽ phải chết. “...Thật sao?” Kamito lặng lẽ nhắm mắt lại. Năng lực của Ma Vương ngủ say giấc trong cơ thể Kamito. Chính cậu cũng không thực sự hiểu cô ấy nói về điều gì, nhưng có vẻ như cậu sẽ bảo vệ được đồng đội nếu dùng được nó. Kamito hiện tại mong ước năng lực đó đến cháy bỏng. Tuy nhiên--- “... Xin lỗi. Anh không hứng thú với cái sức mạnh bí ẩn đó lắm.” Kamito mỉm cười đầy can đảm. Cậu có thể cảm thấy Restia đang ngạc nhiên đến ngây ngốc. “Không phải anh nói rồi sao? Anh đã có sức mạnh mới.” ... Rất sớm thôi. Sức mạnh đó sắp đến. “--Như cô ấy chẳng hạn, kiếm tinh linh Est.” Người đồng đội vô giá, người đã thoát khỏi bóng ma của tấn bi kịch và quay trở lại bên Kamito. Cũng như-- Kamito đá vào vai Nepenthes Lore và nhảy ngược lại. Thanh ma kiếm bóng đêm chém xuống. Cùng với bùn đen, nó mạnh mẽ tiến đến gần Kamito-- Cùng giây phút đó, một cú vụt tóe lửa làm màn đêm bùng cháy. “--Thành than đi!” Ngay khi chạm vào, những xúc tu bóng tối tan biến không một dấu vết. Bức tường lửa rọi một màu đỏ rực lên thân hình một cô gái. Đôi mắt màu ngọc ruby tỏa sáng với ý chí kiên cương. Mái tóc đỏ tung bay theo gió gió. “--Mình đợi cậu mãi đó, Claire!” Kamito giơ một ngón cái đến cho hỏa miêu nữ này, cô ấy đứng thẳng đầy tự hào với cây Roi Lửa trong tay “Kamito, tớ cũng đến rồi!” “Kamito-san, cả mình nữa!” Ellis với «Ray Hawk» và «Băng tiễn» Rinslet cũng đã đến. “Đừng quên, «Kiếm vũ hội» lần này là cuộc chiến của tình bạn.” Kamito đã tin tưởng vào đồng đội, vào những người cũng đặt trọn vẹn niềm tin nơi cậu. “-- Đây chính là sức mạnh mà ba năm trước anh không có, Restia à.” Bốn người nhanh chóng lập đội hình và đối mặt với Nepenthes Lore. Category:Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance